Wolfgang
}} '''Wolfgang '''is an evil werewolf and the main antagonist in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie. He's an evil and corrupt businessman who plans to make a large profit by stealing and selling the Woodland Kingdom's rare power source, Wolftanium, while posing as their werewolf king. After overthrowing the royal family, Wolfgang wanted nothing to do with the Woodland Kingdom but after seeing their advanced technology and their rare energy source, Wolftanium, the evil werewolf knew that this could be a perfect opportunity to end his family's rivalry against the Wootens once and for all. He can even use the Wolftanium to regain his human form. Once he returns to normal, he can continue his career as a dangerous hunter. He'll become rich after he kills all of the woodland animals. Background Sometime before the events of the Black Lion franchise, Wolfgang was a descendant of the Robinson family. A family who held a vendetta against the Wooten family and were willing to ruin their lives by spreading vile rumors. Shortly, after moving away from his family, Wolfgang thought he could end the vendetta by befriending the Wootens. Strongly, Wolfgang managed to strike a friendship with the Wootens by working at Wooten Industries. Wolfgang worked as a nuclear engineer and was often appreciated by the other workers because of his keen knowledge on chemicals. However, the workers appreciated their boss, Robert Wooten and looked up to him as their idol. Seeing how Robert was wealthy and well-respected, he instantly became Wolfgang's rival and the worker wished to become better than Robert, any mean necessary. Wolfgang encountered Wolfsbert, one of his chemist co-workers, he manipulated Wolfsbert into turning against his brother, by telling him that Robert planned on keeping the money that he made from his inventions and only mentioning himself at ceremonies when Wolfsbert, did half of his work. Angered with learning that lie from Wolfgang, Wolfsbert angrily left the laboratory to confront his brother. As a result of Wolfsbert believing Wolfgang's lie, he was banished from the Wooten clan for cruelly assaulted Robert. However, karma came back to Wolfgang, when he was testing out a chemical reaction, only for it to explode and nearly burn down all of Wooten Industries. Fed up with Wolfgang's constant mistakes, Robert had the shady trickster fired from Wooten Industries. Once exiting Wooten Industries, Wolfgang vowed vengeance against the Wooten family. For the next 2 years, Wolfgang grew angry and he blew off his steam by killing animals. Wolfgang was hoping that he'll get the strength, he'll need to revenge on his enemies. One night, while Wolfgang was preparing himself for bed, he saw a grey wolf taking some of his berries. Wolfgang then grabbed his gun and he followed the wolf back into the woods. Wolfgang then hid behind a bush where he saw the grey wolf's wife and kids. Wolfgang aimed his gun at the wolf and he shot him. To make sure that the wolf's wife and kids won't come back into his neighborhood, he'll shot them as well. After killing the grey wolf and his family, Wolfgang was about to go back to his house before as he was walking, the wind started to pick up. Some grey and dark clouds starting forming in the clouds. The Werewolf God was angry at Wolfgang for killing the grey wolf and his family who was actually the royal family of the woods. Wolfgang tried to apologize but it was too late because the Werewolf God knew that there was only selfishness and cruelty in his cold heart. As punishment, the Werewolf God transformed Wolfgang into a hideous werewolf and he was forced to rule the woods as well. After being turned into a werewolf, Wolfgang was challenged to a duel between the Black Lion. Winner takes the crown and loser will be banished. Wolfgang won the challenge by murdering the Black Lion. He became the king of the woods and received all of the kingdom's power, wealth and its Wolftanium. After settling down in the castle, he made way to exact revenge on his enemies. Official Description ''Wolfgang is the much-feared werewolf king of the Woodland Kingdom. Between his burning red eyes and urge to howl at the moon all night, Wolfgang not only poses as a monster to all of humankind, he poses as a monster to all of the furry animals that reside in the technological kingdom. '' Personality Wolfgang started off as a polite man who showed no jealousy towards the Wooten family. His kindness developed a friendship that lasted for a pretty long time. However, Wolfgang's jealousy began to form after seeing Robert getting all of the praise, respect and most of all the money. That's when he had the idea of developing a sibling rivalry with Robert and Wolfsbert. With them hating each other, Wolfgang can take over the science industries. His jealousy then lead to rage when he was fired from Wooten Industries for accidentally causing too many nuclear explosions. Wolfgang then swore revenge against the Wooten family and would do anything to complete it. Wolfgang also knows when he can seize an opportunity especially after becoming a werewolf. First, he could gain all of the Woodland Kingdom's power and wealth after he defeats the Alpha Dog. The werewolf appears to show no mercy for those with families. He didn't care if Reuben and his family would starve to death, which explains his dislike of peasants. The type of villain that Wolfgang is, is a traitorous liar because he gained the power of the Woodland Kingdom, dangerous minions and the Wolftanium by lying. He absolutely showed remorse in doing those such things especially to the Wooten family. His actions against them were so heinous, that Wolfgang's own family will be shamed for life. According to Wolfgang, his family only lied to the Wooten family just for their amusement. They figured if the Wootens were too angry at each other, the Robinsons could steal their fortune and receive all of the fame. Wolfgang was definitely a threat to the woodland animals' lives. His obsession with money and fame caused Wolfgang to commit genocide on the entire woodland kingdom and the other kingdoms that inhabit animals. He especially wanted to expose the secret of an underground civilization to people who will definitely exploit the Wolftanium and all the other advancements that the Woods. Wolfgang doesn't care if the reporters make all the surviving woodland animals slaves. Wolfgang's powerful asset is his intelligence. Besides being armed with the strength and speed of a werewolf, Wolfgang was able to dominate the Woodland Kingdom and remain in power for a total of sixteen years. He forced most of his subjects to respect but animals like Arijun doesn't respect the werewolf's cruel orders to execute a young orphaned boy. This is briefly shown in the movie but Wolfgang has an inflated ego that is usually shown when he referred to himself as the brains and his subjects as the "inferior" ones. Wolfgang's actions during his final moments were meant to mirror the film's former antagonist, the werewolves, thus symbolizing Wolfgang's increasing lack of humanity and descent into monstrous madness Wolfgang's trickery and deception is a sign of him being highly intelligent. Even though, he's the one who revealed his crimes against the woods and the Wooten family, he had to keep his murderous and disturbing secrets preserved. Physical Appearance Wolfgang used to a tall but slender human who wears a green jacket and pants. He had orange hair along with some sideburns. After he was turned into a werewolf, he grew more muscular and larger than he was before. His clothes were mostly torn due to his transformation. Unlike most werewolves, Wolfgang doesn't have a tail. Wolfgang has red eyes and a furry face. We can see his eyes and mouth very well but his nose can be hard to see. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie Shortly after the events of the introduction of the film, Wolfgang is shown to be living as the Woodland Kingdom's king and protector of the woods. Even though, Wolfgang is powerful and mighty, he still wishes to use the Wolftanium to supposedly help the outside world, while Arijun reminds the Werewolf King what will become of the Woodland Kingdom, if its been exposed. With an arsenal of werewolves ready to fight whomever challenges or stands in Wolfgang's way of succeeding with his plan. Desperate, Wolfgang often visits the Werewolf God, asking him how he can succeed in his plans without it being interfered. Though Wolfgang remains patient and has constant visions of what his world will be like once he succeeds, he still holds a hatred for animals, calling them savage little monsters and secretly plans to do away with the Wootens, in order to avenge his family's death. Shortly after the song, Matthew begins to hear mysterious music. Determined to get the answer of the mysterious music, Matthew sneaks out of the Old Wooten House and infiltrates the Woodland Kingdom. Outside of the castle, Wolfgang prepares to give his kingdom, a speech. Once the crowd was silenced, Matthew disrupted the ceremony by sneezing. Looking at the human teen, Wolfgang immediately orders, Derek, Billy and David, three members of the Werewolf Clan to capture and bring Matthew back to the castle for immediate execution. Adam and his brothers rescued Matthew from the werewolves and they retreated back to the house to cover their tracks. As the werewolves reported back to the castle for a status report, they tell their enraged boss, that the human teen escaped with the Mayor's children. Afraid that the human teen will ruin his plans, he immediately went downstairs where he summoned the Werewolf God. Unfortunately for Wolfgang, all the Werewolf God could tell the desperate king, is that the human teen is named Matthew Wooten and is a blood relative of Robert Wooten, Wolfgang's rival from Wooten Industries. Knowing how Robert achieved more that Wolfgang, the werewolf knows that Matthew will be the cause of his defeat, if the members of the royal family, tell the young teen about the Woodland Kingdom's past. Wolfgang then made a goal to find and kill Matthew, if it's the last thing, he does. The next day, after a brief scuffle between Matthew and Jordan, Wolfgang cleverly uses Jordan's temper and rivalry against his cousin as an advantage to be rid of his new enemy. He immediately ordered Wolfsbert and Duke to train their sons for a battle in a couple of days. As the training went by, Wolfgang sang a song called "Can't Wait to be Human Again," a song explaining of what Wolfgang once he gains ultimate power. On the day of the battle, Wolfgang was the referee and he immediately showed overconfidence in his plan to work. The battle commenced and Matthew proved himself to be an expert than Wolfgang and the others thought. The battle was briefly ceased when Jordan tried to lung at Matthew, only for him to miss and to fall off a cliff. Swiftly, Matthew tied a rope to himself and jumped off the cliff, where he rescued Jordan and bought him back up, the waterfall. Jordan was briefly shocked by his cousin's caring and compassionate nature. Standing up from his seat, Wolfgang orders for the battle to go on. Jordan, with a change of heart, stands up to Wolfgang and tells him that he shouldn't be killing a family member. Wolfgang growled in enragement. Deeply inspired by Jordan's speech, Chance, Nico and Morton stepped down from Wolfgang to join Jordan and Matthew. The group leaves the battlefield and returns back to the Old Wooten House, with Wolfgang swearing he'll have vengeance on Matthew and his ex-henchmen. After Matthew and the gang decided to bring Duke and Wolfsbert back into the Wooten clan, Martin was missing because Derek, Billy and David kidnapped him and they took him to the Werewolf Ritual Room, Matthew, Charles, Adam and the others followed the muddy footprints that Derek, Billy and David left behind. As Matthew and the others were walking into the woods, the sunlight started to disappear because of Wolfgang's unique ability to control the weather in the woods. Once Matthew, Adam and the others arrived, Wolfgang attempted to kill Martin by dropping him the Animal Killer 5000. But before Wolfgang could do that, Matthew and the gang selflessly sacrificed their lives by letting Wolfgang kill them, only for the latter to reveal that he has imprisoned all of the Woodlanders and is planning to eliminate them all. Fed up with Derek, Billy and David's annoyance, Wolfgang ordered the clan members to throw Derek, Billy and David into a cage and have them executed along with the Woodlanders and Wootens. Out of confusion, Matthew asks Wolfgang, why he wants to commit genocide and to persecute his family. Wolfgang answered the young teen's question by telling him his backstory. He told everyone that he was turned into a werewolf because he unintentionally shot down a family of wolves who were members of the royal family, allowing Wolfgang to seize control of kingdom. The Woodlanders and the living members of the royal family were shocked by their king's true colors. Matthew was shocked himself and told Wolfgang, that his parents were great friends to the werewolf when he was a human. The mention of Robert and Giselle led Wolfgang to tell the Wootens, a story about them. Seeing how Matthew was eager to hear the truth about his parents' death, He mentioned the mysterious fire that started at Wooten Industries and he revealed that he started the fire by using a set of chemicals. Before the building exploded, Wolfgang confronted Robert and Giselle and viciously mauled the couple. The true story about his parents caused Matthew to lose all hope and sobbed over the fact, that he never had the chance to say goodbye or that he loved them. Wolfgang transformed the Wootens (except for Sierra) into werewolves, so it'll be easy for him to eliminate, once he's eradicated all of the Woodlanders. Before leaving, he tells everyone, that the rare Wolftanium will be sold to stores all over the stores, which will lead to the Woodland Kingdom's destruction. Feeling deep sympathy, Charles restores Matthew's faith and hope by telling him that his parents always believed in him and loved him very much. A confident and bold Matthew freed the gang from the cages. Duke and the Werewolf Clan resigned from Wolfgang and onto Matthew's side after learning the truth to Robert and Giselle's death. Angered with his enemies escaping their cages, he created a phantom werewolf army to kill Matthew and his friends. While they were doing that, he took Wolfsbert back to the Werewolf Ritual Room where he revealed to him, that he lied to him, so that way, he and his brother wouldn't be together, thus destroying the Wooten clan. Before Wolfsbert tried to attack Wolfgang, he punched Wolfsbert and was about to kill him. Matthew jumped to the rescue. He threw Matthew against the wall and placed a forcefield around Charles and the gang. Matthew angrily berated Wolfgang for killing his parents, destroying his father's business, and ruining his family's loving bond. Wolfgang quickly tells Matthew that Robert was a bad man, but Matthew angrily disagrees with that. Wolfgang jumps onto Matthew and tries to kill him with all his might until he pulled Wolfgang's necklace off and crushed it with his foot. Failing to fulfill his promise to the Werewolf God, Wolfgang was reduced to nothing to a skeleton, shrivels into dust and has it blown away, thus making Wolfgang pay for his heinous crimes against the Wooten family and the Woodland Kingdom Following Wolfgang's ultimate demise, Matthew is crowned the new king of the Woodland Kingdom and he begins to use the Wolftanium to help the Woodland Kingdom while Wolfgang planned to use it to destroy the world. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Because of Wolfgang's unforgivable crimes against the Wooten family and the Woodland Kingdom, the Wootens and Woodlanders will never forget how much Wolfgang ruined their lives. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Kings Category:American Characters Category:Inventors Category:Bosses Category:Adults Category:Those destroyed Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Creatures Category:Thieves Category:Hunters Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Warriors